fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party (tentative title)
Mario Party: Power Star Paradise is a 2016 video game for the Nintendo Power Box. It will be released on 22nd January, 2016 as a launch title for the Power Box. Plot Mario and Co. are enjoying relaxing around until Brighton and Twila show up and tell everybody that a festival is going on. The duo release stars from the Star Bank and they tell everybody to scatter around and grab them all! Meanwhile, the spirit of darkness, Ztario, watches over them, and has plans to ruin the fun... Gameplay Gameplay from the Mario Party 1-DS formula has slightly been returned. The items of this game are Power Stars. The game also introduces Upgrades which the player can carry with them. Like Mario Party: Island Tour, each board has different elements, but they all have mini games, etc. Like Mario Party 1-DS, you can save your progress in the middle of a game, but this time, up to three can be saved at once. The Daytime-Nighttime cycle from Mario Party 6 has returned. At the start of the game it is Daytime and there are Moon orbs on every space, which fill up a Moon gauge. They disappear from their space once they are collected. Once the gauge is full, it becomes Nighttime, then Sun orbs appear on every new space which fill up a Sun gauge. Boards Spaces DK Space events Landing on a DK Space causes a palm tree to appear below the player and they are greeted by Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong. A roulette appears and can cause various events to occur: Bowser Space events In the Daytime, Bowser Jr. appears above the player's head, attached to a balloon, and can cause one of the events to happen: * Bowser Jr. divides everybody's coins up equally * Bowser Jr. shuffles everybody's Power Stars * Bowser Jr. makes everybody swap places * Bowser Jr. gives the player a Puff Mushroom * Sometimes if the player is playing as Mini Bowser, Bowser Jr. will say that he is here to give him his pay, and gives him 10 coins. In the Nighttime, Bowser appears. He squishes the player who landed on his space and causes one of the following events to begin: If the player has no coins or stars, Bowser will give the player 10 or 20 coins. If the player has no coins and at least a star, then Bowser will trade a Puff Mushroom for the player's star. Battle Space events Bobbert lands on top of the player, making them dizzy and lands in front of them. There are a few events that can occur: Events Events just have to be simply walked up to. They won't count as a space. Not all events are on all boards. Power Stars Power Stars are the items of the game. Each player can have up to four Power Stars at a time. Power Stars can also sometimes have 1 to 5 coins in them. Green Power Stars Green Power Stars are Power Stars the player uses on themselves. Yellow Power Stars Yellow Power Stars are Power Stars the player throws onto a space. They can be thrown anywhere from ten spaces forward or behind the player. The space owner will get 5 coins if they stop on it. Red Power Stars Red Power Stars are Power Stars that can set traps. They can be thrown in between any five spaces or events forward or behind the player. The trap opwner won't be affected by the trap. Blue Power Stars Blue Power Stars are rare Power Stars that can't be bought or are exclusive to a certain board. Characters There are sixteen characters in the game. Thirteen are from previous games. The three newcomers must be unlocked. Starters Unlockables It is worth noting that Power Star stealing Power Stars cannot steal Special Power Stars from opponents. Category:2016 Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Games